


Science and Faith

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it seemed like ink and not blood flowed through their veins. --Laurent, Miriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nov 9 // A sea of ink would not be enough
> 
> A/N: I’m pretty happy with this one. =D I like to think they did a lot of experiments together.

“So, you have a copy too?” Miriel mused, not really expecting an answer.

 

“It was all I had left,” Laurent answered, gazing down at the well-worn leather notebook fondly. His grandmother’s notes, his mother’s life work—a lifeline during the five years he waited, the five years he lost.

 

“May I?” she asked, and he could see the second question lingering in her eyes. As dense as his mother was, she wasn’t oblivious to everything.

 

But he had no need for a lifeline when he had the real thing.

 

“Here you go,” he replied, placing the book gently in her hands. Almost reverently, she opened it up, flipping through the pages with a soft smile.

 

“I see I made many notes over the years.”

 

“I wrote as well.” Peering over her shoulder, he pointed out to the blue and green ink as they warred for space in the margins. “Mine is in blue, yours in green. Father…the few notes he did make, they are in red.”

 

She chuckled lightly, noting how many lines were scribbled out and updated.  “Well, then, shall we?”

 

Laurent nodded, picking up her copy of grandmother’s notes. There were two things that they had duplicates of: the notebook and the wedding ring.

 

Unfortunately, his father insisted they didn’t use the rings for their experiments, so that left the notes.

 

“I wonder what we’ll discover?”  Miriel was already setting up her lab, taking out her pens and sheets.

 

Sometimes, it seemed like ink ran through their veins instead of blood, scientific calculations just pouring from their fingertips. It was something the Ricken and Donnel didn’t understand, despite their time spent in this laboratory.  

 

But they weren’t here today, it was just him and his mother.

 

“The secrets of the universe,” he replied, pulling out his own notebook.

 

She smiled at that, her mind already light years ahead of him. Miriel was already thinking of the next experiment and the one after that.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

And sometimes, just sometimes, he was discovering the secrets of his mother.


End file.
